There has been voluminous research conducted on the biochemistry of injury and disease conditions. Conversely, there has been little or no research directed at possible adverse reactions to inhaled atmospheric gases. Specifically, outside of its known potential for adverse reactions in deep sea diving, no knowledge has been developed about any undesirable reactions to inhaled nitrogen. Based on the research of the inventor it becomes clear that gases other than oxygen can enter and fill mitochondria, and since these gases are not usable for oxidative metabolism, they might be expected to interfere with the production of ATP and therein compromise mitochondrial membrane integrity.
Whereas this phenomenon might be expected with volatile anesthetics, what is added by this specification is the very real potential danger from constantly inhaled atmospheric nitrogen gas in selected injury and disease conditions.